Dark Force
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: The gundam gang is enjoying the start of a nice vacation when 10 young women and men show up in all black. What are they here for? And what does Quatre keep senseing from them?
1. Dark Figures

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT???? I FOUND OUT THAT I DO...NOT own Gundam Wing. Oh what is this world coming to? I which that I did though, because then I would have money and be able to make these stories come to reality (or otherwise known as a cartoon....).  
  
A.N.: Okay, another story just happened to come to me, so I started a new one. Don't worry, I'll keep working on "Once So Long Ago" and "Last Words" but I just had to write this fic out. I wrote like three chaps of it in one day. Okay, so anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I plan not to give to much of the plot away until next chap, so don't be expecting too much in this other then a basic introduction into the scene. The fun is just beginning...^_^.  
  
Dark Force: Chapter 1: Dark Figures ~ By- ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how long are we staying with Relena?"  
  
"A week Wufei. How can you forget so quickly? You asking how long we're staying every couple of minutes won't help the week go by any faster either. Come on. Why not just try to relax and enjoy yourself?" Sally Po questioned of her long time friend and Preventer partner.   
  
"Because it not going to be relaxing if I have to spend a week with Maxwell." The Chinese man complained. He grumbled some more as they approached the front gates of the Peacecraft mansion in the Sanc Kingdome. The security personal checked them in and let them head towards the front doors.  
  
Sally was reaching out for them when they swung open to reveal two blondes welcoming the friends inside.  
  
"Hello Sally and Wufei. It's so nice you could join us this week. You know how I love it when we can all spend a vacation together." Relena Dorlain Peacecraft said while holding out her hands to take a piece of luggage from Sally.   
  
"Besides, it's been a while since we've been in the Sanc Kingdome. Hopefully it won't be as hot as the ARAB REGION DURING SUMMER." Dorothy Catalonia raised her voice during the last part. In the next room, a young blonde man winced then smiled.  
  
Sally stepped inside smiling, while a smirk played on Wufei's lips.   
  
"Your the last one's to arrive. You know were your rooms are, so go put your stuff away and come down when you're done." Relena said smiling and motioning the two new arrivals towards the staircase.   
  
As Sally and Wufei began to climb the stairs, Sally couldn't help but playfully poke Wufei in the ribs with her elbow.   
  
"Look, you made us last with all your complaining and mumbling. Now everyone's waiting for us. What injustice." Sally said sprinting as best as she could with a small suitcase in each hand up the stairs.  
  
"Onna, you're going to pay for that." Wufei followed and almost caught her, before she ran into her assigned room, and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO COME OUT OF THERE SOMETIME." echoed down the stairs into the rooms that the lower floor occupied.  
  
"Sounds like they're already having a good time." Duo said with a snicker. He was lounging in a chair with his feet hanging over one side of the armrest and his head propped up on the other.   
  
"Well isn't that the point of this vacation?" Hilde asked with a smile as she leaned against the chair Duo was sitting in on the floor.   
  
"It is exactly the point of this vacation." Relena stated while walking into the room with a tray of tea for her numerous friends spread about the room. Relena walked over to the glass coffee table in the middle of the room and placed the tray down.   
  
The high ceiling room, with the ceiling high windows, let the sunshine come through and light up the pale blue walls. Numerous couches and comfortable chairs occupied the room, with people lounging on them. Quatre sat in a chair, already drinking tea, Trowa was reading a book while sitting on a couch, while Dorothy and Catherine quietly chatted on the opposite end of it. Heero was leaning against one of the windows looking out onto the kingdom's city and sea.   
  
Relena walked over and laid down on a loveseat that was near the window Heero was at.   
  
"Are those two ever going to come down? I'm ready to start this vacation." Hilde commented.  
  
"I don't know. I keep getting this weird feeling and I'm not sure we are going to have much of a vacation...." Quatre said staring into his cup of tea deep in thought.   
  
"Oh Quatre, you worry to much. What could possibly happen?" Sally said while walking into the room with Wufei in tow.  
  
"What took you two so long? Sally, I didn't think you'd be coming back down by the sound of Wufei." Catherine said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh trust me, a little peck on the cheek shuts him right up."   
  
"Onna..." Wufei growled warning Sally. She kept the smile on her face and like everyone else in the room, tried to hide her laughter.  
  
Relena was silently slightly shaking with mirth, when she heard a buzzer in the hall. She gave a nod to her company, then rose and walked to the door. Heero propped himself off the window, and followed her out.   
  
A couple feet down the hall was a small intercom that was buzzing and had a flashing light. Relena went up to it and pressed the button.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miss Relena," the security personal said "there are some young kids here that are requesting an audience with you and your friends. They say that it's pretty important and they are refusing to leave."  
  
"Can you tell if they are armed at all?"  
  
"They aren't, and they readily did everything we asked of them. In all honest, I believe that they are telling the truth."  
  
Relena was thinking over what was happening. Heero started to walk towards the front door, and where the front gates and security gates were.  
  
"Where are you going?" Relena asked.  
  
"Outside to see exactly who these people are. If I think they are safe, then maybe I'll let them in to see us." and with that Heero walked out the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, what do you want us to do?" the security guard asked after having to wait.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. Heero will be coming out to check on them. Thank you. Bye."  
  
"Good bye Miss Relena."  
  
Relena walked back into the room that all of her friends sat in deep in thought.  
  
"Miss Relena, what's wrong? And where did Heero go?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing's really wrong. All of us should be possibly expecting guest though soon. And Heero went to go check on some business." Relena responded while taking her old seat.  
  
Everyone continued what he or she was doing and about five minutes later, Heero walked back in and cleared his throat causing everyone to look up.  
  
He stood in the doorway, and once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he looked over his shoulder and nodded towards something that no one else could see.  
  
Coming out from behind Heero, ten young individuals stood forward and their presence filled the room. Quatre slightly gasped as he looked onto the group and had a weird bonding feeling come from the group that were all dressed in black. Something was going on....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so that's it for now. Okay, you know what I expect now, at least you should if you've read my fics. REVIEW!!!!! 5 reviews and the next chapter comes out. You should know this already...lol. Okay, till next time, remember, I just want to know what you think of it. Flames are welcome, however, only if you have a good reason why you hate it.  



	2. Believe You?

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT???? I FOUND OUT THAT I DO...NOT own Gundam Wing. Oh what is this world coming to? I which that I did though, because then I would have money and be able to make these stories come to reality (or otherwise known as a cartoon....).  
  
A.N.: Okay, another story just happened to come to me, so I started a new one. Don't worry, I'll keep working on "Once So Long Ago" and "Last Words" but I just had to write this fic out. I wrote like three chaps of it in one day. Okay, so anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and thank you to all the people that actually took time to review this. Just remember that because of you, this next chap is out. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T (especially Mameha) should start. The more reviews I get, the quicker these chaps will come out.  
  
Dark Force: Chapter 2: Believe you? ~ By- ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five young men, and five young women stood in front of the group already collected in the sitting room. They all looked to be about 15 and 16, and they were all mostly dressed the same. The girls were all wearing ankle length black skirts that flowed but were very casual. They also wore black tank tops and black denim jackets. The boys wore plain black jeans and t-shirts also with black denim jackets. All of the jackets had white dove sewn onto the collar of the jackets. They all removed their sunglasses when they came in, and all the dark colored clothing was somewhat depressing. The young men and women all wore serious expressions also.  
  
Quatre, along with everyone else examined them closely, but he was trying as best he could to read their emotions. He noticed before they could cover it up, the shock that quickly registered on their faces, and their eyes that seemed to be wistful. What was going on?  
  
Relena cleared her throat, "Hello. I hear you wanted to talk. You can talk with me in my office if you follow me." Relena began rising.  
  
One of the young males stepped forward. "We actually would like to talk to all of you, if that is possible."  
  
Relena nodded and sat back down. "Your lucky you caught all of us together. It's hard to see us all at once. We can talk in here. So what did you come to see us about?" She smiled at the large group as they nervously shifted around, and looked at each other. The young man who had already stepped forward was one of the few that didn't seem to be nervous.   
  
"We are here to inform you on a very important matter, but we have to ask that you ask your questions at the end. Also what we are about to say may sound suspicious, but please just believe us." The young man began. Everyone nodded in agreement, and he took this as a sign to begin talking. "We came here to warn you all of an upcoming war. There is and organization that is called Red Sight that is beginning to form forces against the peace that is starting. The Preventers won't be able to find them yet because it's still in it's planning stages. Moreover, in a couple of years, they will attack all of you and destroy you. If they take over, the world will be thrown into chaos and they will be the rulers of that era. The earth and colonies would be doomed. That is what we came here to tell you, because we felt it was in the best for everyone so you could possibly prepare yourselves in any way."  
  
Everyone was shocked to say the least. Then the numbness began to fade away and each person had different emotions.  
  
"You've got to be kidding us. How would you even know about this?" Wufei spat with annoyance.  
  
This time before the young man could answer again, and young girl stepped forward. "We only came to warn you. We can't give you many details but we were worried about all of your safety." She calmly stated ready for the verbal onslaught that she expected.  
  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked at full attention but with his usual calmness.  
  
"We.... we can't tell you that." the girl stuttered.  
  
"You better tell us." Heero said while whipping out his gun and pointing in at the small huddled group.  
  
Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde and Sally slightly gasped as they realized there was the possibility of violence in the house as they saw Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo rise to their feet.   
  
The dark clad looked to each other, each searching the eyes of their comrades. They silently began whispering to themselves and seemed to make a final decision.  
  
The girl drew back out of the circle and cleared her throat.   
  
"Fine, alright, we'll tell you. I guess we should just explain the whole story so you'll possibly believe us. Dr. J sent us here, along with Lucretzia Noin Peacecraft. They both sent us here, but we aren't from your present time. We are actually here from your future. Please you must believe us. We are called Dark Force and we are a rebel group against Red Sight. We are the only major force that has managed to go against Red Sight, but we have came to a point that if we continued we would die. That is why Dr. J decided to send us back here, and Noin said it would be best. She told us that you would be able to help. We... we... we... are..." The girl struggled to try and say what was in her heart, but the words wouldn't form and come out of her.   
  
The young man stood forward again. "We are your children." he finished with his head bowed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Duo spat out as pure shock registered on everyone's faces.  
  
"Now you HAVE to be joking!!" Sally said.  
  
"You can't honestly expect us to believe you." Dorothy said.  
  
"You have to believe us whether you like it or not. You and ourselves are the only hope for the future. Please, we have no reason to be lying to you. You can have Dr. J examine us if you want to. Even Mr.Winner over there I'm sure can feel that we are telling the truth." he nodded towards the blonde ex-gundam pilot, and all eyes turned to look at Quatre.  
  
"Are they telling the truth Quatre?" Relena asked.   
  
Quatre took a second before nodding his head. "What they are saying sounds like the truth, no matter how unbelievable it sounds. I still am having trouble believing though."  
  
"Okay..., I trust Quatre's judgement. So do you mind introducing yourselves?" Catherine shifted her eyes from Quatre to the group in front of them.   
  
The young man began first. His dark sandy blonde hair went well with his dark blue eyes. He looked to be one of the 16-year-olds and looked very strong for his age. "My name is Jason Yuy."  
  
The young girl who had been talking earlier had dark brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes also. She was tall and looked the strongest among the girls. She also had a certain grace about her and held herself up that most 15 year olds didn't present. "My name is Helena Yuy."  
  
A girl with long brown hair that was in a braid came forward with purple eyes. Her slender figure and long legs made her look as if she could be a star runner or jumper. She looked to be about 16 years old. "Jessica Maxwell."  
  
Another guy came forward that had short blue brown hair that was cut short and had blue eyes was also slender and tall like the girl next to him, who looked to be about 15 years old. "Kevin Maxwell at your service." He said with a smile.  
  
A guy with light brown hair stood forward and had light green eyes. He also looked like Jessica and Kevin. He seemed to be 16 years old. "James Barton"  
  
A girl with red straight hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, light green eyes, and looked like James, announced herself to the group. She had to be one of the 15-year-olds. "Samantha Barton. Sam for short."  
  
"I'm Tyler Winner." A boy with very blonde hair and blue eyes said. He was a 16-year-old if the looks didn't lie.   
  
"Hello, my name is Stacy Winner. I am the younger of the Winner heirs." the 15-year-old girl said with dignity as she took a spot by her presumed brother. Her shoulder length blond hair was swept up into a bun and made her facial features clear, along with her light blue eyes.  
  
The two remaining teens looked to each other and then stood forward together. The girl with long black hair also in a braid, and he seemed to be 16, cleared her throat and began. "My name would be Megan Chang." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked first at Sally then Wufei, and then turned towards the last guy in the group.  
  
"My name is Li Chang. It's a pleasure." His black hair was cut very short and his blue eyes looked out upon everyone in front of him.  
  
"Ohhh my god." Relena breathed out.  
  
"I think you can pretty much figure out more or less who we are the offspring of." Jessica said with a bright smile.  
  
"You're my kid..."Duo pondered for a minute before brightening up and smiled at the two teens that had declared themselves as Maxwells. "Hey, you're my kid!! Cool, I have cool kids when I grow up!" Hand it to Duo to be happy about nearly any obstacle you throw his way.  
  
Jessica smiled brighter as she began to walk towards Duo and Hilde, as Hilde smiled herself at Duo's comment. A voice broke out and Jessica stopped.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Jason asked with annoyance. "We're here on business."  
  
"I don't care Jason. It's been 10 years since we've seen our parents, and if I have the chance I'm going to enjoy seeing them." Jessica said turning back around towards Duo and ran at him full speed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him close.   
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned her head towards Jason and saw his expression settle. "I don't know about you, but I've missed them so much." She looked up at Duo who had a slightly calm but startled expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but I've just waited so long and...and I just wanted to see you both again."   
  
She removed her arms from around Duo's neck and took a step back. She used the back of her hand to rub away the tears. "Forgive me for becoming so emotional."  
  
Hilde stood up and walked towards the girl that had shed tears of joy and pain. Jessica just looked down until Hilde firmly but gently took her hand and used it to rise her chin to look her in the eye. "Don't be sorry. All of us know what it's like to go without parents, and any one of us would act the same way. I do believe you, and if you are my daughter, I would only expect you to be emotional."  
  
"Really?" Jessica smiled while her eyes began to water again.  
  
Hilde removed her hand and took a step back. She lifted up her arms to expect a hug, and Jessica happily obliged. "Really Jessica. I mean it, and I'm sure all of us feel the same way."  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled into her future mother's shirt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So we finally found out why they are here, and who they are. However, what's going to happen? In addition, do the others except what the Dark Force Squad is saying? Is it actually possible? Well you'll find out in the next chapter, IF you get five more reviews. lol. Sorry, but u know my policy. In the next chapter, I plan to add more detail to why the children came back to the past, such as how this all came about. Anyway be prepared. Oh and yeah, I know this seems a little rushed, but bear with me. ~Crystal Delphina~   
  
P.S. This chapter along with the third chap of Last Words is a birthday present to Mameha. Sorry that I couldn't do Once So Long Ago as we planned.   
  
  
  



End file.
